


No Brakes

by liamthebastard



Series: That One Human AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Gen, bike riding is fun, how to tag..., platonic love - FOR NOW, yeah they're totally gonna be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is nine years old, it's high time he learned to ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Brakes

“This is a bad idea, Dean,” Cas said. His fingers flexed uncomfortably, testing the handlebars anxiously. Dean laughed, pedaling in circles around the worried boy. He screeched his bike to a stop, making Cas wince at the sound as he left a black mark across the tar. 

“No, Cas, a bad idea is when you wanted to try and prank Gabe. This, this is normal,” Dean laughed. They were perched at the top of the tallest hill in the neighborhood. Sammy had insisted on going to library that day, leaving Dean and Cas free to get into trouble without worrying about Sammy getting hurt. Dean had decided that this summer he was gonna teach Cas how to ride a bike. 

“You’re nine years old, Cas, it’s time to learn,” Dean continued. “Just balance, and when you crash, roll with it.”

“Wait, _when_ I crash?” Cas repeated, panicked, but Dean ignored him, reaching over and giving the bike a push downhill. Cas squeaked in surprise and fear, but a moment later anger overtook his features. “I hate you, Dean!” he shouted as the bike hurtled towards the cul-de-sac beneath them. 

Dean laughed again, taking off down the hill after his friend. “No you don’t!” Dean called back, pedaling faster to pull ahead of Cas. When he looked over his shoulder, Cas was laughing and clumsily pedaling the bike to build up speed. 

“Hey, Dean?” Cas called, as the cul-de-sac got closer. “How do I brake?” 

“Crap,” Dean muttered, looking over just in time to see his best friend go head first over a bush. Dean leapt off his bike without braking, hit the ground running, and was by Cas in a second. “Cas? Castiel, are you okay?” he demanded, hovering anxiously over his friend.

Cas stood up, shoulders shaking with laughter. “I’m fine, Dean,” Cas said, giving his friend a playful shrug. 

“I knew that,” Dean replied defensively. “I just was wondering if you wanted to race to my house for ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how normal people learn to ride bikes. My dad just removed the pedals, put me on a hill, and sent me down.
> 
> I mean, it worked, but something tells me this approach isn't the usual one.


End file.
